


Dragon Castle

by Clockwork16



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Fun, M/M, Random Encounters, Summary of the actual event, gorgon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork16/pseuds/Clockwork16
Summary: Parthanox trys his best to survive the DMs Mind.





	Dragon Castle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Dungeon Master](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Dungeon+Master).



Parthanox was minding his own business one night in the forest cooking up some bird he killed when all of the sudden (He rolls a 17 on Perception) a grimlock started chasing him, Parthanox booked it (Nat 20 for Althetics) and loses the monster in the forest. 

Cold and Hunger cause he left his dead bird meal at the campsite. He runs into a hag, at first he pretends to try and be friends with her but then wouldn’t take a potion from her so she ended up knocking him out.

He woke up tied down while 3 hags were working on dissecting a dead guy. He (rolls a 12 on sleight of hand) managed to get untied while the hags were distracted and then tried to sneak away (Rolls a 1) but gets caught so he started fighting them.

Parthanox keeps getting really low numbers and has trouble killing the hags but he does manage to kill two and bring one down to half. During which the dead body jumped back to life and helped take out the hags. Parthanox being a kind person says thank you and bids the dead person good bye. 

They dont believe anything he says and eventually takes Parthanox back to their court.

The queen is standing there and some of the court members of them were randomly trying to get him executed. She checked him out and winked but she did so bad on her roll that her wink was more like her eye twitching, and he faked being charmed.

She bought it and got “excited”. But right when she was demanding the guards to take him to her room the king walked in asking what the fuck was going on.

To get out of the situation Parthanox pointed to a window and yelled “goblin attack!”.

(He rolled a 19 on Charisma) They bought it and looked away as he ran off deeper into the hallways and snuck away, he noticed an elf walking out of a room and closes a door.

So he went to it, failed budging it open, and melted the door handle, then got in, after figuring out it was unlocked the whole time. After he mended the door back and got in, searching through, grabbing a few potions.

He hears footsteps approaching so he hides in a suit of armor. It was the elf, who left something in there. The elf grabs his things and leaves. Parthanox went back to Exploring and packing up stuff before he heard more footsteps coming.

He went back to hide in the armor, and right before he finished putting on the armor a dwarf walked in with a huge great axe. Parthanox tried talking the dwarf out of it but then the dwarf was like “there’s a hobgoblin siege on the castle, and you better help us”.

Because as funny as it is, he was right that there was actually an attack happening.

Parthanox went out into battle, took out two standard hobgoblins then one on a horse, along while he was helped by a half dragon soldier. And then he made his was to the hobgoblin camp, snuck in, and took out the chieftain. The other hobgoblins bowed to him and surrendered.

Then Parthanox went back to the castle, was congratulated for helping out, but the queen took him into private and whispered to him that she actually needed his help because her husband had been acting weird and something unusual was going on.

So he did some snooping in the library and was attacked by a hooded figure that nearly stabbed in the chest.

The figure managed to get the slip on him. But then he noticed the king doing some research a little later and asked what in the world he was doing but he kept it quiet. But he did mention that he didn’t like the elf servant who was working for them and didn’t trust him.

Then a cleric ran into Parthanox and introduced himself and said he’d help investigate the place.

The cleric did manage to find a secret entrance in the bookshelf’s and took Parthanox with him. Parthanox and him came to a crossroads to a deep hallway and they decided to take separate paths.

Parthanox went to the right and noticed the room got colder and more eerie. Until he was face to face with a Basilisk. He tried taking it out but got knocked out. A little later he woke up and noticed the basilisk babies biting and attacking his legs, he got froze by the basilisk gaze.

The cleric came in and saved him, helping take out some basilisks as Parthanox became free. They took out all the basilisks eventually and Parthanox took some of its flammable blood. They went deeper down and found a ladder, going down, they could hear chanting. They came into a room full of lizardfolk worshiping a gorgon. They fought the gorgon for a few rounds and took it out but not before it knocked Parthanox out for another minute. The cleric healed him and they went on.


End file.
